A Tale Of Two Huggers
by foxxer1999
Summary: An Alternate Universe that I have been wanting to write for a long time! I cannot wait to see where this goes! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's finally going to happen, this is a story without Trivolt, Cynthia, and EVERYONE Anthony has ever met, aside to one hugger who has managed to avoid his arms for a long time! I am finally going to write what I have called "The tale of two Huggers". Everything backstage is a shoot, and the ring is 'mostly' scripted. Completely different Universe, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Debut

March 20th, 2013: NXT

"Paige with the RAMPAIGE to Bayley, and that's it." Corey Graves calls over the commentary.

 _Wait, wait, wait. That is not it, honestly, this is a debut that anyone would want to forget. Sorry Bayley, but THIS is the debut I'm talking about._

August 22nd, 2016: Raw

"Charlotte, the RAW division has signed, the hottest female free agent from NXT!" The crowd pops, sadly already knowing who it is. Mick Foley points back to the stage.

Turn it Up: by CF$O plays, and Bayley makes her way down the ramp.

 _Yes, on August 22_ _nd_ _, 2016, the main roster got the best female from the NXT roster, the doctor of Hugganomics, Bayley! But, there's someone missing, oh right, ANTHONY DRE!_

September 5th, 2016 (Two Weeks Later)

Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al Yankovic, and the audience waits confused, as a man wearing red pants with gems on them comes out similar to Sami Zayn, before break dancing onto the stage. The chorus hits, and he does a foot leap into the air, getting the crowd energized. The crowd starts singing it, and the man is smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Atlanta Georgia, weighing in at 210 pounds, ANTHONY DRE!" The crowd somewhat cheers him.

"Anthony Dre, the newest member of the RAW roster, being signed a month ago, and is ready to make his in ring debut against Elias Samson, who doesn't look very amused by the situation in the ring." Corey Graves calls.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Anthony circles with Elias, and the two lock up.

Anthony gets taken down very quickly. He's dropped hard to the mat, and the crowd is chanting.

"That was awesome!" In reference to his entrance.

"The crowd still in awe over the entrance he made." Cole says.

"Shut up Michael, I just want Samson to take care of him, and get him out of the ring." Corey says.

Anthony kips up, and quickly drops Samson with a superkick!

"THE DRE-KICK!" Cole calls. "COVER!"

"One… Two… Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"It's over!" Cole calls again.

Dare to Be Stupid plays again, and Anthony starts dancing again.

 _Ah, it was glorious, but afterwards was where he had a moment he would never forget._

He was moonwalking backstage, and suddenly bumped into someone. He turned around, and saw a familiar purple t-shirt that said "I'm A Hugger", and Anthony blushed.

"Hello there, Bayley." Anthony says, as gentlemen like as he could, considering she was his longtime crush.

"Hi, Anthony, congrats out there, I really like the gimmick, and the song."

"Same, well, to you of course, your theme is great!" The two chuckled, and there was an awkward moment between them.

"Um, do you have a ride for tomorrow's trip?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm riding with Sasha and Charlotte."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you in L.A."

"Yep, see you then." She turned and started to leave. Anthony cursed himself.

"Bayley, wait." She turned to him. "Can I um, maybe get a hug from the- " She didn't hesitate, embracing him immediately. He hugged her back.

"See you in L.A" She said, before leaving. Anthony smiled very widely, and turned around, to see his 'Ride Along' partner, the one and only, Sami Zayn with his bags.

"Sami, you ready?" He called.

"Yeah, let's get to L.A. I'm driving."

 **A/N: Anthony has meet his longtime crush! It's been long overdue, as this was what I initially wanted to do when I started writing like this, and I cannot wait to see where it goes. Lemme know what you think of both the story and the gimmick, cause I may change it. Thank you! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter will feature the ride from San Fransisco CA to Los Angeles with Sami Zayn and Anthony. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Ride Along (Not filmed)

Anthony and Sami had met at the Performance center, and had become good friends, and now they were riding partners. Sami of course had been on the road longer, and decided he would be a better fit to drive. They packed up, and started off at 5:00 AM that morning.

About ten minutes went by, and Anthony sparked conversation.

"You got to hang out with Bayley a lot down in NXT didn't you?"

"Yeah, she is honestly one of the easiest people to have a conversation with on, in my opinion, the whole roster."

"Really? You could just bring up anything?"

"Yeah, anything, and she'll talk about it with you for some time."

"Well, when I first showed up at the Performance center, you know, I was the quiet guy, I just did what was asked, didn't say much, but you brought me out, and now, I just…"

"You want to ask her on a date or something?"

"NO, nothing like that…"

"Anthony, anything you say in here stays in here." He looked at him with honesty in his eyes.

"Well, I watched a lot of NXT for about a year, and she was the highlight of it for me, and I may have had a figure that I kissed every night before I went to sleep, BUT, that is not the point. Point is, maybe I want to get to know her more as a person than that famous hugger that appears on WWE TV."

"Anthony, that's actually really good of you. I'll tell you what, how about I set you two up, I go to her, and tell her someone asked her on a blind date."

"You'd do that?" Sami nodded. "Sure, just, wait until after this week's show, please."

"Sure, now what's for breakfast?"

"I'm up for anywhere." Sami took the first exit he saw, and they pulled up to a Chick-Fil-A.

They walked in, and Anthony looked in disbelief, as he saw three women and an older man sitting at a table, with one of them being Bayley! The others were Charlotte and Ric Flair and Sasha Banks. Anthony looked away, and took a deep breath.

"She's here. What the hell!?" Anthony was freaking out.

"Anthony, calm down, and let's just order something." Sami guided him to the counter.

Sami ordered, and Anthony did, after a bit of calming down. They stood and waited.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, and Anthony looked to see Charlotte looking at him.

"Hi." Anthony said.

"Hello, wait." She 'checked him out'. "Skinny, blonde hair, a gentleman. You must be Anthony."

"How would you know that?"

"First, I've seen you on Raw, and second, Bayley over there just won't stop talking about you. She is basically in love with you."

"Um, what!?" Anthony freaked, and felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us after you and Sami order."

"Sure." Anthony calmed down again, and Charlotte walked away.

Anthony and Sami had their food a few minutes later, and they both walked to the table with the four. Bayley patted the spot she wanted Anthony to sit at, and he obliged. He felt sweat running down his face. He picked up a napkin from the table, and wiped it.

"Listen up here sonny, WHY YOU SWEATING! You're only here with the Limozine riding, jet flying, kiss stealing, wheeling dealing son of a gun, the nature boy, RIC FLAIR! WOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the restraunt followed in suit. Anthony chuckled.

"Thanks for that, Mr. Flair, but I'm not nervous for that."

"Well, why are you nervous Anthony?" Bayley asked, leaning in to listen.

"I um…" Anthony thought about his words. "I have a dangerous spot on Raw next week, and I'm thinking about how bad it actually is…" Anthony trailed off.

"Don't do it then." Sasha came in.

"I'm the one who thought it up, it's a Falcon Arrow off the top rope, and I'm not worried for my safety, I'm worried for my opponent, he could break his neck." Everyone looked at him.

"Well, since we're all here, want to change things up?" Sasha asked.

"How?" Sami asked.

"Well, since we are all going to the same place, why don't we have, Anthony, Bayley and I in one car, and Sami, you can ride with Ric and Charlotte."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Sami agreed.

"Great, Anthony, you drive." Sasha tossed him keys, and they ate in silence.

They finished up in five minutes, and went to swap their stuff around. Anthony brought his to the one the four were in, and got in the driver's seat.

"We're off to LA! Sit back and relax ladies, you're in perfectly good hands." Anthony said as he put the car in reverse, and backed out, ready for the journey ahead.

 **A/N: The two now have a lot they can talk about, with Sasha in the mix. Lemme know what you think, and leave some suggestions for conversations, b/c that would be neat. Thanks! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale Of Two Huggers

 **A/N: Ah, the ride that Anthony has been waiting for, and how does he go about it?**

Chapter 3: Ride Along (Part 2)

Anthony, Bayley, and Sasha were following Sami and the Flair's. Anthony had his music device connected via Bluetooth to the car. He thought it was on a good shuffle, and suddenly, Bayley's theme echoed. Anthony quickly shut if off, and took a deep breath.

"You like the song?" Bayley asked.

"Um, a little bit, yeah…" Anthony felt himself blushing, but luckily it was too dark to tell.

"It's good, can't argue, but I hear it on a weekly basis, so… It's kind of up here." Bayley pointed at her head.

"Ahem, what about mine!?" Sasha asked from the back. Anthony scrolled through the list, keeping his eyes on the road, and found her theme. She started dancing in the back.

"Well, Anthony, once this is over, what's say we talk more, considering we may be riding together more often." Bayley suggested.

"Sure…" Anthony cleared his throat.

The music ended two minutes later.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, anything, tell us about yourself?" Bayley asked.

"Alright then. I come from a city I am proud to call home, the heart of Georgia, Atlanta." Anthony chuckled.

"That's nice." Bayley said.

"Then, I kind of got mixed in the wrong crowd." Anthony changed the whole atmosphere of the car.

"Oh…"

"There was, a girl. I thought we had something in common, but she took me for granted, and once she introduced me to her friends, mostly guys, I was stuck. She wouldn't let me go, and the other guys would always torture me, and threaten me for money, and I just couldn't live like that."

"Anthony, it's in the past." Bayley said, putting her hand on top of his. Anthony felt the grip, and Sasha leaned forward.

"I'd hate to ruin the moment you two, but are we there yet?"

"Yes Sasha, that's why the car is still running, and we're on the Interstate." Anthony said sarcastically. Sasha leaned back, and Bayley chuckled.

"At least he has a sense of humor." Sasha mumbled.

"Oh no, not me, I am in NO way a humorous guy."

"Come on Anthony, tell a joke." Bayley pleaded.

"Well, I would, but then I'll have to pull over."

"Come on…" Bayley looks at him with puppy eyes. Anthony sees them through the dark, and sees LA coming up.

"Alright, um…" Anthony contemplates a joke.

"Is Google a Boy or a Girl?" Anthony asks.

"Um… A boy?" Bayley answers.

"No, neither, it's technology." Sasha cleverly answers.

"Actually, it's obviously a girl, because it won't let you finish your sentence without suggesting other ideas." Anthony grins, and the girls slowly understand, and slump back. "Was it that bad?"

"Well, um, nice try, I think you're right about your humor." Sasha says.

"Okay then…" Anthony says. "I guess you don't want to hear the one about- "

"I think that's enough of that." Bayley says.

"Well ladies, we are officially in LA!" The two breath a sigh of relief, as they arrive at their hotel a few minutes later.

 **A/N: Not much here, but slow and steady wins it. Opinions are welcome!**


End file.
